


Dave's Quirks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and the fact that john would know that stuff, i just wanted to put my dave headcanons into something, idk but hey i wrote something that's cool, its short wow, john makes a list or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices the little things, so he lists them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> something to post while i figure out where i want to go with the french dave au  
> i still don't know how to change font and colour

John would never tell him this, and if he did he’s sure it’d freak him out, but John notices the little things about Dave. Little things like the things he does that go along with certain emotions. John thinks it’s a little creepy, and that Dave would go insane to know his ‘poker face’, that actually broke quite often, was easy to see through if you knew what to look for.

John knew all the things to look for. Sometimes, he thinks about telling Dave, but he never does. It would be weird to know that many things about your friend. Dave might realize _why_ John watched him so closely.

And John couldn’t have that.

So John keeps his knowledge to himself. He thinks that maybe Rose knows the same as he does. Not because Rose likes Dave, because he’s almost sure Rose might not play on that team-he actually thinks that maybe she plays on both teams, but that’s not important-, but because Rose is good at noticing things like that. John hopes that she doesn’t know, and that this is something that only he gets to know about Dave, but he guesses it doesn’t matter either way and makes a list of all the things Dave does. Just in case he forgets.

**_Dave’s Quirks (also titled wow i’m creepy this isn’t right i should stop)_ **

  1. **he crosses his arms and looks away when he’s embarrassed.**
  2. **he bites his lip when he’s nervous.**
  3. **he taps his fingers on anything and everything when he’s bored.**
  4. **he picks at things when he’s angry.**
  5. **he gets testy when he’s annoyed.**
  6. **he’s a lot more relaxed and expressive when he’s happy.**
  7. **he can’t sit still when he’s excited.**
  8. **he smirks when he thinks he’s onto something.**
  9. **he gets flirty when he’s drunk.**
  10. **he hums if it’s too quiet for his liking.**
  11. **he’s cuddly when he’s tired.**
  12. **he closes himself off from everything and everyone when he’s sad.**



John cuts the list off there, knowing he’ll add to it later when Dave does something that reminds him to put it on the list.

There’s one thing he doesn’t add though, a certain expression he can’t name. He only sees it when it’s late at night, and they’re webcamming and talking about everything and nothing. It’s when John makes a joke about them dating or being in love, and Dave smiles but it seems kind of sad. John doesn’t add it because he doesn’t know what it is.

John doesn’t dwell on it, however. He just saves the file and opens up a chat with Dave on pesterchum.


End file.
